


Even the elephant in the room knows

by rie_rotisse



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Basically the whole pack - Freeform, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Funny, Sciles is this town's OTP, Spoilers, Wedding, post-3B, tag is hard, the ultra extraordinary legendary OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rie_rotisse/pseuds/rie_rotisse
Summary: Scott and Stiles had something more than friendship between them and how people around them found out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very silly story my head came up with.  
> Hope you enjoy it <3  
> P/s: please don't mind the language errors, English is not my tounge language, sadly :.(

Stiles has never been any of “extraordinary strong” or “being able to predict death” like her friends. She is 100lb of pale skin and fragile bones with a brain, which is, according to her, only, not helping her against all the claws and fangs, bows and guns around her. She has no idea how she is still alive while people keep falling down.  
Every other people, supernatural or not, begs to differ.  
Scott McCall has a lot to contribute to her “extraordinary ability to magically get herself out of harm”.

Scott is a sweetheart, if being a true Alpha has not said enough. He tries and he tries to save everyone and every single person or not he can lay his hand on.  
But Stiles, Stiles is different.  
Maybe it is the way they has been together since birth. Maybe it is the way she smiles proudly whenever her best friend isn’t looking. Maybe it is the more than the dear and loving look, the gentle line his lips draw whenever his best friend open her mouth, either to talk or to laugh. And to some, it maybe the way Scott always let Stiles sleep in the middle of her bed with one arm gently but steadily wrap around her, keeping her safe and sound.  
They just know. Melissa McCall was the first to notice her son’s biggest crush on Claudia Stilinski’s daughter when he asked if he could give the girl his inhaler because it was so important to him, it could help him breathe, maybe it could stop her sadness too, after all, Rafael told him to do everything to make the girl he loved happy. And she was the most determined that she had been right all along.  
Sheriff Stilinski realized maybe he didn’t have to give his daughter to some else outside the family just a little slower than her, when his little bought the boy broccoli for his birthday because it was healthy and she wanted him to stay healthy so that he could grow up to be strong enough to carry her on their wedding day.  
Derek knew all along since the first time he met them, their scent just mixed with each other like it wasn’t obvious enough. He just doesn’t care or he wants to have fun watching the two oblivious teenagers run around with the biggest crush ever in history on each other, either reasons, he did not give a single word about it.  
Jackson, suprisingly knew this first of all the hormones-driven teenagers in Beacon Hills High school but he only learned it in the physically hard way when Scott went rampaign at him as he jokingly flirted with Stiles and he just knew from instinct that it wasn’t just because he was the bad guy in their story.  
Allison was different, she learned it in the emotional, harder way. She knew she had got the fresh start, being the love of his life and his anchor and all but slowly, she realized bits by bits. There was more reasons to her breaking up with Scott, he just didn’t know the rest.  
Lydia maybe the smartest but only after Scott and Allison’s break up could she finally spot how Scott seemed so lost without Stiles and how Stiles hopelessly runs around trying to help the big good wolf who was totally capable of taking care of himself without her. They were inseparatable and hopeless, as Lydia came to the conclusion.  
As the story goes, after Allison and Jackson’s gone, the new members of the pack all met up one day without Scott or Stiles so they naturally just brought up the relationship of the two.  
Malia may or may not paid any attention to how Stiles interact with Scott, she just knew, it was as bright as daylight to her. But she didn’t really care, they were not in any relationship outside of the word “friend” and she liked Stiles, she just wanted to have what she want, even for just a while.  
Kira was the one who spotted it out with close observation. It was hard and heart breaking she admitted, but She also acknowledged that before her, Scott was okay, after Allison, he pulled it together, as he always did but he had never been without Stiles and how devastated and broken he would be without the other half of him.  
Liam had always been clueless but he felt how they sheltered him like they were his son, and he just felt it would be good if they could actually have a baby to take care of like how they took care of him.  
The reason why they didn’t date each other yet still remains a myth to all the people around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Silly, I know :3 but I just wanted to write down the reaction of people around them towards their relationship.  
> Actually I wanted to right the part when they are so irritated they actually tied both of them down and forced them to talk into dating somehow, that would be hilarious.


End file.
